


Something meaningful in the horizon

by Elecksy06



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Adventuring, Bakugan - Freeform, Battle brawlers, Dragons, Drama, Enemies, Friendship, Gay, Love, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Romance, bakugans, male/male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elecksy06/pseuds/Elecksy06
Summary: The story is based on Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Shun and Ace are are hanging with Dan and others like normally. But there's something going on between the two and they both are trying to find out what. It's confusing for them, but everything will be explained. They will encounter fights, some adventures and something what is new for them as well.
Relationships: "Dan" Kuso/Spectra Phantom | Keith Fermin, Ace Grit & Kazami Shun, Drago/Helios, Marucho/Baron, Preyas/Elfin
Kudos: 4





	Something meaningful in the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains male x male relationship. Don't read if you don't like. You have been warned. Also this is my first Bakugan fic, so it might be sloppy maybe (?) But please dont judge me! I hope you like the story.

Disclaimer: Don't read if you don't like. 

Anime: Bakugan Battle Brawlers

Warnings: Yaoi/BL , romance , smut

Chapter 1. A certain start

Shun and Ace were kissing on the bed. It was dark outside and the room was pretty dusky. Shun topped Ace and their groins were touching while he rubbed and caressed his whole body. "Mmnh...aah Shun...do it moreh.." Ace whimpered and licked his cheek and neck while fondling his waist. "Can I…?" Shun questioned and put his hand in his pants as to ask can he touch his naked member. Ace nodded quickly and Shun smiled. He began stroking him from his member and he began kissing his lips arousingly and enjoyed himself very much as he listened Ace's moans through their kissing. He fondled the tip of it and slightly caressed his testicles as well.  
After a while of stroking him, Shun began to slowly take his shirt off and Ace took Shun's shirt off. "You look sexy…" Ace said a bit smirking and fondled his nipple as Shun moaned to it. "Aahhh…!" "Shouldn't you wake up, Shun?" Ace asked. "What?" "Wake up." He said. "What do you mean...?" Shun was bemused. "Shun, wake up!" 

Shun startled and suddenly woke up and opened his eyes. "Are you okay man? You were deep in a sleep and you...uh, made some noises…" Dan said scratching his head a bit embarrassed while looking at the laying boy. "What...was I asleep?" Shun asked, going to a sitting position. "Yeah...we couldn't wake you up.." Dan said looking at him. "Looks like you need some rest, Shun. You really worked up the other day." Drago said from Dan's shoulder.  
Ace looked at Shun behind Dan and Marucho as he thought: "What was that all about? Why was he making those sounds?" He thought to himself when remembering Shun's little kinda moan voices when he was sleeping.  
"Eheheh!" Marucho laughed awkwardly as he continued with the question: "Should we all go for an ice cream? It's not that cold outside and we should relax a bit." "Great idea, buddy! We haven't been somewhere together for ages!" Dan said showing his thumb up. "I'll ask Spectra if he wants too." "Yea, sure." Ace said and Percival nodded. "We could go see that new place in town." "Yeeaa! Let's have some fun!" Baron said cheerfully as he went close to Marucho. 

"...I'll be right back." Shun said and stood up from the sofa in the living room as he rushed to the bathroom. He quickly went to the mirror and looked at himself with confused look as he tried to sort out his hair a bit. "Uugh...that was embarrassing...what was I thinking?? Dreaming about him in front of everyone…! And Dan said I made some noises…" he thought to himself and made a face palm. 

At the same time in the base living room: "What's up with Shun? He's acting weird.." Baron said looking at the direction where Shun went. "I don't know...maybe he's sick?" Dan said waving his hands to sides. "Yeah maybe.." "I hope he's okay.." Marucho said. Ace listened to their conversation but kept silent. He crossed his arms as he thought in his head. "He looked so cute when he was sleeping…I could just-" but Percival interrupted him. "Ace, what's wrong?" He asked and looked at him. "Hm? Oh, it's nothing Percival." He said and looked away a bit. He felt lucky for knowing that no one here possessed the mind-reading power.

Shun suddenly made a point that he was wet from downstairs. He looked to his pants and it looked like he had wet dreams. "Oh great.." he said and swapped his boxers quickly to new ones and after a while he managed to exit the bathroom. Ingram was waiting for him outside and hopped onto his shoulder. "Shun, are you alright? You were quite long there." He asked. "Yeah...don't worry Ingram." He said and sighed. He hasn't told Ingram yet but he was going to. After all, he was his partner and the closest one he had now and he knew Ingram would understand.

The black haired boy went to the others again after putting his choker on his neck.  
"Yo Shun, we're going out with everyone! You coming?" Dan asked and waved his hand. "Oh..yeah sure." He said and looked at him. "Alright then, let's go. Keith should be coming soon as well." Dan said as everyone went outside.

They all walked to a nearby park and there was an ice cream kiosk. Keith walked from the other direction towards them and greeted them. "Nice to see you all." He said and Dan came to him and hugged him quickly. "Uhm, heheh! Long time no see." He said blushing a bit. "Hmhm. How are you holding Dan?" Spectra asked smiling a bit. "Fine! We all needed some break from practising and all so we decided to come here for a bit." He said. "Right. Helios was grumpy at the morning but I believe he's gonna be in a better mood today." The blonde smirked and looked at the little Drago on Dan's shoulder. "I was moody because of my own reasons!" Helios growled and turned a bit. "Hmhhm! It is nice to see you again Helios. Are you up for an ice cream?" Drago asked laughing a bit. "Hmph. Keith demanded so I guess I must take some." Helios said and flapped his wings. "Hmhm! That's right, little hothead." Keith smirked and they went to order ice cream.

As the whole group went to sit around a table, Ace and Shun went to sit next to each other. Shun had a liquorice ice cream and Ace had a pearl one. "...can I taste yours?" Ace asked and looked at his ice cream. "Sure. Can I yours?" "Yeah." And they tasted each other's ice creams. "It's good.." Shun said and looked at the other boy. He had never shared an ice cream with anyone in his life. Not just that, but he hadn't had anything to really share with someone. He was a bit surprised that he could share his first thing with Ace but he sure didn't mind it.  
"Mh..yours is as well." Ace said and looked away a bit for some reason. He actually blushed a bit and tried to hide it. In fact Ace was quite a lone wolf in his life too, for he has no siblings and he sees his mom a bit rarely because of her work. Shun noticed his little blush and made a point of it. "So he blushed…?" He thought in his mind but then spoke: "So um, Ace.." Shun started but gulped a bit and asked instead: "What's it like to live in Vestal? Is it peaceful there?" "Well, it's quite cool I guess. I don't really have bad experiences there and I'm used to that place. My mom's there too so..yeah. But she doesn't mind me being here either." He said. 

"Hmh. That's nice to hear." Shun said and admired Ace's independence since he was independent himself as well. He had only his grandfather as his family and he didn't know for how long. He liked Ace more than he could even imagine because he wasn't aware that he could get attached to someone so much.  
"I have always lived just here...my grandfather taught me how to fight but that's about it. Never really had a chance to travel somewhere a bit farther.." Shun continued and sighed a bit. Ace looked at him and he looked at his black hair for a moment. They were so smooth and looked soft. He wanted to touch them but he remembered they had a conversation so he snapped himself from it briefly.  
"Oh..yeah, that's too bad though...do you wish to come visit Vestal sometimes? It's pretty nice there." Ace asked and smiled to him. Shun looked at him and his eyes widened slightly. He didn't expect him to ask him to visit his hometown and he thought it was nice of him. He smiled back and said: "Yeah, I would like that. I'm sure my grandfather won't mind." "Heheh, good. How about next week? It's quite an easy route actually." The lightblue haired boy said. "Sure. So, you live with your mom?" Shun asked and hid his excitement because he was actually eager to see Ace's home and his room.  
"Yeah, but it's like we have different rooms and bathrooms. We only share the kitchen and living room. It's almost like two apartments are combined but still have some shared rooms." Ace explained and looked at the other. Shun nodded and tried to imagine this for it sounded quite unusual to him. "I see...so you're fine with living like that?" He questioned. "Yeah, I have my own space after all. I've always been a loner." The other said and smirked a bit. "Hmhm. Me too...you know, when you're alone from your childhood and you have to learn pretty everything by yourself..it kinda makes you become like that…" Shun said and looked down for a second. "But...that doesn't mean I can't be wit- I can't have friends you know." Shun quickly corrected himself while sweating a bit and he hoped that Ace didn't catch anything from it. "..hm. I see.." Ace said and looked thoughtful for a minute but thought in his mind: "How come he's so similar with me? We have a lot in common...and I didn't even know.." 

Shun looked at him while he wasn't looking but then noticed something. There wasn't anyone sitting with them anymore, they were alone in the table. "Huh? When they disappeared?" Ace noticed the same and looked around. "Yeah, I was thinking the same.." the other said and then spotted Spectra and Dan further with Marucho, Baron and even Julie and Runo were there now. They all were chattering near a little stream and meadow. Dan looked at his friend that second too and gave him thumbs up while grinning to him. "Hmh..!" Shun looked away quickly. Dan could see through him already, he wondered how many of them noticed something as well. But then he turned to Ace and asked: "Should we go to them?" "Sure, let's go." Ace said but secretly both of them would have wanted to chat with one another a bit longer but they didn't want to be see-through or some kind of obvious.

Boys came to the rest of their friends and continued socialize with them. "Hahahah! Helios is such a cute!" Julie laughed and petted the little ball. The pyrus ball then flapped his wings as to hide his face as he backed away behind Spectra's sleeve. "What's with you all?! I don't understand what's so cute with me!" He growled and sighed. "Aaww Helios don't be shyy!" Runo said and giggled as well. "Grrhh I am not-! *Sigh * Spectre, stop this humiliation." He said and Spectra took him in his hands gently. "Alright girls, I know he can be hilarious but he doesn't enjoy being called cute and stuff like that." Keith said and petted the tip of his head. "Oooww!" "Oow too baad!" 

"Heh, Helios! What do you say we practice tonight a bit? Need some action again." Drago said and looked at the other ball. "Thm. Not a bad idea, Drago. I was thinking about roasting something." Hilius said and made a small laugh. "I thought so." Drago hymned and Dan chuckled a bit. "Well aren't you two fast! We got a little free time and you want to practice already. But that's fine by me! You in, Spectra?" Dan said smiling. "Hmh. Sure thing, Dan." He answered smiling with a shrewd look. 

On the afternoon when everyone were in Marucho's house again and they have eaten the satisfying dinner, some of them separated in their rooms for a bit. Shun went to his and Dan's room where they were sleeping and he wanted to think things through a bit. There was no one in the room and he sat on his bed and sighed.  
This was the time to tell his partner what was going on. Ingram floated in front of him and looked at his partner. "Shun, you can tell me. It's alright. There's nothing you could do or make me angry or bitter with you." The ventus ball said and was actually concerned because he was not stupid, he could clearly see that something was going on in the boy's head. 

Shun then took a deep breath as he said: "I...have feelings for Ace, I've felt this way since I met him actually...I can't really describe it, it's like something's growing inside me...I think I'm inlove, Ingram…" he said blushing and put his hands on his face. The boy was having contradiction feelings because he liked the same gender and didn't know was that actually completely acceptable and would Ace accept his feelings. The bakuball almost read his thoughts as he said: "Shun...there's nothing wrong with your feelings. And to be honest, I already knew." Ingram smiled and looked at his partner. "...what? You knew? How?" Shun asked and looked at the little green ball.  
"I could tell from looking at you. I can see how you look at Ace. And besides, I am your partner, I know you." He said and flapped his wings. "Oh...well then..but I don't know what to do! I have never felt like this for anyone..I don't know how to deal with this..!" Shun said and a little despair fell onto him since he was new to this whole situation. "What if he thinks I'm totally stupid and rejects me? Doesn't want to be even my friend anymoreh?" He said, a list of negative thoughts going through him and he was scared that Ace would say no or just dump him as a friend. 

That moment Dan was coming to their room and he heard something from there. He heard Shun's speaking and he guessed it was with Ingram. He stayed for a moment behind the door to listen before opening it.

Then Ingram floated close to Shun's face as to give him a mini hug. "Don't worry, Shun..calm down. I don't think Ace would do that. I think he actually is pretty fond of you." Ingram said. "Mhh...you really think so?" The boy asked and blushed a bit. "Yes. I think you should just proceed with your own pace and tell him when you're ready." He said calmly. "Mmh...but I don't know these situations, how do I act normally? A-and even when talking to him, I get lost or my words seem a little clumsy and I get this odd feeling in my stomach…! Everytime it feels like I just want to jump to his lap and kiss him.." Shun panicked slightly and bit his lip while his eyes wettened a bit. "Hmhm. Everything is gonna be fine. I know you can do this right. Just don't panic.." the bakugan ball said. 

Dan then opened the door and stepped in. Shun jumped and looked at Dan with confused look. "Dan, did you hear..?" "Yeah I heard. But I could guess it so it's not a big deal. You should trust in yourself buddy! You can do it." He said smiling and looked at him. "Mhh...you think so too? Wow.." the other boy said a bit in surprise. "Does Baron and the others know?" "Naah, but they're our friends. They won't expose you. Besides I have a thing with Spectra also so you're not alone." Dan smirked and looked at his friend. "Oh..yeah right. Thanks Dan.." Shun said and was glad it wasn't Ace who came into the room. "No biggies. We got your back." The brown haired boy said and tapped his shoulder. "What do you say we go eat something and then go sleep?" He asked yawning a bit. "Mh..yeah sure." Shun said and was a bit relieved in his mind. He followed after Dan soon after he calmed down.

Ace went to his and Baron's room in the evening. He felt somehow weird and lonely suddenly. The boy sighed and changed to his top and night shorts as he went to lay down. "Everything alright, Ace?" Percival asked as he went next to him on the pillow to sleep. "..yeah, I guess..it's just…" and he couldn't say it out loud. "You wish to sleep next to him, right?" The baku ball asked and smiled fractionally. "Mnh…" the boy nodded slightly and blushed but he took his blanket and nestled to it. "Night, Percival…" he mumbled and closed his eyes. "Hmh. Sleep well." He answered and could see that the boy was a bit shy talking about it so he let it go for now.  
At middle of the night, when Baron and Marucho were also sleeping in the room, Ace suddenly woke up and opened his eyes. He then felt somehow needy and he had to put his hand in his pants and started stroking himself. He closed his eyes as his back arched from the pleasure and he began panting quietly but then the slight moan escaped from his mouth. Baron peeked from his bed and looked at his direction. "Ace..? Was that you?" The other boy sweated and answered quickly: "No, I was just hungry. Go to sleep." He said and the other shrugged and went back on his pillow. 

Ace cursed in his mind but he slowly got up from his bed and walked out of the room. He went downstairs to drink something but bumped into someone at the hall. And that was no one other than his crush. "Ack-! Oh god..! Shun?" Ace almost had a heartattack for he didn't expect anyone in that hour walking there and he didn't even hear him.  
"Ah...Ace? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Shun questioned and rubbed his head a bit sleepy. "I could ask the same from you.." the other said. "Sigh* I was going to the bathroom.." dark haired boy said and looked at the other also a bit surprised about the coincidence.  
He then checked him quickly and noticed something erected in his crotch. Ace then looked where Shun looked and blushed madly while turning his look away. "I-I just...I need water.." Ace said awkwardly and escaped as quick as he could from the situation and went to the big kitchen to drink. Shun was blushing as well and thought in his mind: "Was he...erected? But..why?" He thought in confusion but couldn't help but to like the sight. He wanted now to just hug him and get to his arms. He was definitely gonna have wet dreams tonight…

Ace's heart was beating rapidly and he gulped some cold water from his glass. "Phuuh* that was close...dammit, he saw..!" He thought and held his head in embarrassment. After few minutes he walked back upstairs and tried to keep his sound as small as ever. Then he climbed onto bed again and curled to his blanket and after a little while started sleeping. 

Dream: Ace was walking across the street and couldn't find his Percival. Some houses were seen a bit further from his existence. One of them was on fire. Burning flames swallowed the house and ate the timber.  
Ace went closer to the house and heard someone calling him. It couldn't be heard clearly, it was somehow muffled. But he still could hear it barely; "A...ce! Ace! Where are you?!" Then the other boy's eyes widened and he reached for the house and tried running towards it. But no luck, he was running in one place all the time, no matter how much he tried. "Shuunn!! Shun, I'm here!" He yelled to the wind but Shun's voice was not to be heard anymore.  
Percival jumped onto Ace's shoulder and sighed. "Ace, there's nothing you can do now. Let it go." He said somehow carelessly. "Percival? But how can you say that? It's Shun, we have to help him!" He trailed off but something was odd. Percival didn't sound like himself, he sounded like he didn't care. Normally he would do everything to help Ace and certainly wouldn't leave a friend to his doom.  
Then suddenly the flames disappeared and Ace found himself in the middle of nothing. There was just field around him and the sky looked cloudy. His mom was standing in front of him and she had a dark figure right before her. "Ace...you're a disappointment to us. You don't even know how I feel when I see you just failing all the time. You call that brawling? Even a newbie is better than you...and what takes it for Shun...he doesn't like you, you're annoying to him. As for everyone else too. You're never gonna have someone who loves you." She said coldly and the dark figure next to her looked a bit like his father in the pictures. "It's your fault your father passed out." She said and then Ace lost his nerves with this nightmare. 

He made himself to open his eyes and cast this dream away from his brain. "Haaaghh!" He cried out and panted a bit. Baron was next to him as well as Dan and Shun came to the room as well when they heard a scream. "Ace! What's wrong, did you have a nightmare?" Percival asked in full concern. He didn't like seeing his partner in such a state. "Mhh...oh, yeah I did...but I'm fine now.." he said and wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. "That must have been quite a nightmare for you.." Drago said thoughtfully. "Yeaah...are u okay now buddy?" Dan asked as well. "Yeah I am. It's nothing…" he said and noticed Shun's worried expression as well.  
It was morning after all so Ace got up from the bed and changed his clothes. He then headed to the room with the others and along the walk he was thinking why he had such a nightmare. It must had some deep meaning inside it. But why all of a sudden? And why would his mom tell all those different awful things to him? Well, it was a dream, you could never know. Still, Ace was a bit in his own thoughts as he walked there. He saw Shun leaning on the wall and said to him: "Morning…" "Morning Ace. Are you calmed down?" "Yeah, I'm fine now.." he said and went to eat a breakfast. In the meantime he coughed and felt a bit dizzy.


End file.
